8 To Fight
by SweeneyLovesMe
Summary: What happens when 8 of Johnny Depp's characters are put in an arena and left to fight, until one  and only one  is standing? Find out.. who will win this fight?


Jack stood in the waiting room for quite a long time now. He brushed his brown coat and looked down at what he was wearing. His usual attire consisted of a white long-sleeved blouse with his brown coat over that. He wore a belt that holds all his supplies. He had dark tan pants and medium brown velvet boots. Jack looked up into the mirror. 'Remember, Jack. You have to go get them. You have to fight.' An evil, determined smirk came across his face.

Edward was walking towards the building. The words at the top read 'Fight Arena'. He looked around him in pure fear. He walked faster towards the building with his 'hands' behind his back.

Roux was in the dressing room quietly playing his acoustic guitar. He looked down on the floor at his brown bag. He reached inside it and squirmed to find it. He took out a dark chocolate cherry truffle. He smiled at it with satisfaction and plopped it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, enjoying every bit of it. Then he looked up in the mirror. 'How will I do this?' He wondered.

Sam was sitting outside on a tree with binoculars pressed against his face. He wore a white shirt with denim jeans and black shoes. He also had a top hat, which he wore all the time. He looked inside the window in the building, which exposed the top part of the arena. He saw backs of heads and heard many people blowing horns and all sorts of instruments.

Mort was sitting on a couch in the main lobby. He had a glum look on his face. He always wore his glasses (his signature look) and his hair was messed up as usual. He didn't have time to brush it. He was people watching—as many people came into the lobby and inside a door, to the arena. This is it, Mort thought.

Sweeney was in the closet. He closed the door quietly and turned on the light bulb above him. He reached inside his coat and took out a razor—one that you use to shave men's faces. His reflection glimmered in the thing. He smiled evilly and whispered, 'My friends.'

Willy stood in the cafeteria section. He wore a long, maroon coat, black top hat, and purple glasses. He stared at the menu. He started towards the counter. 'How may I help you…. Sir?' the lady asked. 'Yes, there are no sweets on your menu. No chocolate, no candy, just plain food.' Willy declared. 'You need some of my famous gobstoppers.' He reached into his coat.

Tarrant was standing at the counter in the bathroom. He pushed the soap button. 'Heeeeheee!' He exclaimed. He pushed the soap lever again, and more foam soap came out. 'Ha!' He continued to do this until all the soap was out. 'Magnificent.' He said under his breath, giggling to himself.

'It's time to get 'em all in here.' The intercom said to the worker. 'Got it, be there.'

The worker started towards the front plaza, where Edward still stood standing there motionless and Sam was in the tree. The worker spotted them both.

'Hey! You two, it's time. You got to go!' He yelled at them.

Sam got taken by surprise and nearly fell of the tree. Edward snapped out of his trance and looked up at the worker.

'Let's go.' He declared. He dashed past Edward and told Sam to come out of his tree. Sam sighed and hopped off with a soft thump.

He grabbed his upper arm and started towards Edward. 'Come on.' The worker said.

Edward slowly walked towards him and let him grab a hold of his arm. They both walked inside of the building. The worker led them down the hall and into a small room.

'Wait here. If you try to escape, or do escape, we will kill you ourselves.' He gave them a look of 'do-not-try-it' and closed the door.

Sam plopped onto the couch near the back of the room and Edward looked at him with teary eyes.

Sam said, 'It's okay… what's your name?'

'Eh….Edward.' He mumbled.

Sam half-smiled. 'I'm Sam…. Nice to meet you.' He held out his hand. Edward shook his head at it.

'What's wrong? You're supposed to shake it you know.'

Edward sighed and showed him his hand. Sam jumped back in his seat and cleared his throat.

'Interesting.' He managed to say.

* * *

><p>The worker walked back into the main lobby. He spotted Mort sitting on the couch.<p>

'Get up.' He said to Mort. Mort looked up and groaned.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Mort replied.

The worker leaned to his face and whispered, "NOW, or it'll cause you a life."

Mort got up and followed the man into the room.

'Stay in here, don't leave.' He gave Mort a more evil look, as if he knew he was going to try to escape. The worker closed the door and walked in the halls. The doors on either sides of the room consisted of dressing rooms. He knocked, and then opened just to see empty rooms. He came to the last one and knocked.

'Come in.' said a voice. The worker opened the door and saw Roux sitting and playing guitar.

'You have to go, put down your guitar.'

Roux looked up at him and asked, 'Why do I have to do this?'

'Because you have to.' He started towards Roux and dragged him to the small room. 'Stay.'

Roux, Edward, Sam, and Mort all talked. 'I just like fixing things and being home with my girl and eating chocolate.' Roux said, 'I'm not fighting material.'

'Me either… I don't like to fight. Even with my hands.' Edward showed them his hands. They all looked surprised.

After finding Willy, Jack, and Tarrant and getting them into the small room, he went out to find Sweeney.

'WHERE ARE YOU MR. TODD?' He yelled. Sweeney opened the closet door and came out in silence. He nodded at the worker. 'Don't hide like that.' The worker said.

'I don't intend to.' Sweeney replied.

He put him in the room and said, 'You are all going to the arena in a little bit. So stay calm, and don't wear yourselves out, you'll need the energy. HA!' He shut the door.

Sweeney, Roux, Sam, Edward, Willy, Tarrant, Jack, and Mort all stood inside the room talking and sharing.

'Well, I live in London as a barber,' He glanced at the mirror, 'And I have a daughter, Johanna.' They all nodded.

Sam asked, 'Is she pretty?'

Sweeney corrected him, 'Beautiful, you mean. Yes.' He started to look sad.

Tarrant got up and out of his seat. 'It's okay, Mr. we all have different stories to share.'

'Yes, we do.' Mort said softly.

Willy jumped. 'How about some chocolate? Or sweets?' He smiled big. Roux walked towards Willy.

'Dark chocolate?' He asked.

'Anything you desire.' Willy replied. He was reaching into his coat when the worker came back and told them, 'Its time.'

They all glanced at each other. Some were scared, like Edward. Some were determined, like Mort. And some were just normal, like Jack. They all piled to the door and followed the worker through a series of halls, stairs, and doorways. They reached some steps that went down.

'You are going beyond here. I must leave.' He ran back the way they came from. The eight men stood there glancing at each other.

'Well, let's go!' Jack exclaimed. He bravely walked towards the door at the bottom of the stairs. Mort followed, and then Sweeney did. The rest followed along behind.

Mort and Jack pushed the doors open. Beyond the door was a huge arena; big enough for ten elephants to play tag in. Their eyes wandered around the arena, with thousands—no hundred thousands of people cheering. Suddenly a big TV showed up on the screen—it was all of their faces. Mort, Edward, Sam, Sweeney, Jack, Roux, Tarrant, and Willy, all on the big screen.

Tarrant smiled highly and waved. Willy chuckled. Sweeney stayed determined and looked around unsurprised. Jack perked up and smiled cockily. Roux had a mysterious look on his face. Mort did the same as Roux. Edward looked scared, and Sam's jaw dropped.

'You have thirty minutes to prepare and get your weapons ready.' The loud intercom said, that echoed through the whole arena. Everyone cheered even louder. People stood up and looked towards their direction. They all stood motionless, not knowing how to react to the word 'weapons'.


End file.
